


Mortelle colocation

by Ahnranya, ArianiLee



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AH - Freeform, Appartment, Colocataires, Dead Like Me - Freeform, Deathfic, Gilets jaunes, Karl Lagerfeld - Freeform, M/M, Mort - Freeform, Raymond a une tête de raymond, Recherche d'appartement, Romance, UA, denis brogniard, drôle, flying apples, it's a trap !, lasagna porn, major death character, plus de tags à venir, pun intended, slowburn, soie et dentelles, teleportation is a thing, there will be RULES, voilà qui est embarrassant, ça pique sa race!
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahnranya/pseuds/Ahnranya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianiLee/pseuds/ArianiLee
Summary: Axel cherche un colocataire. Et parmi tous les choix qui s'offrent à lui, il était loin de penser que le plus rationnel serait celui-là.





	1. Challenge accepted !

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !  
> Bienvenue à vous et d'avance, bonne lecture :)  
> Cette petite note juste pour vous prévenir qu'avec Ariani, nous écrivons cette fanfic au feeling complet. Donc nous n'avons aucune idée du nombre de chapitres qu'elle fera à la fin, ou du temps que ça nous prendra. Faites comme nous, profitez sans trop y réfléchir !

_Die, die, we all pass away_  
_But don’t wear a frown ‘cause it’s really okay_  
_You may try ‘n hide and you may try’n pray  
_ _But we all end up the remains of the days_

Danny Elfman

* * *

Axel soupire un bon coup en posant le balai contre le mur. Ce n’est pas du grand art mais ça fera l’affaire. L’important, c'est que l’appartement paraisse aussi clean que possible, pas qu’il le soit vraiment.  
Il traverse son salon pour aller chercher la balayette - qu’il a laissée près de la poubelle de sa propre chambre. Peu de chances qu’il fasse visiter cette pièce-là, mais vaut mieux être prudent. Quelques instants plus tard, le dernier tas de poussière (visible) a disparu et il a rangé ses instruments de nettoyage.

Il est 17h52 - et la première visite est censée arriver à 18 heures. Il est dans les temps !  
Reste à voir si les trois personnes s’étant annoncées pour visiter l’appartement le seront aussi.  
Un appartement somme toute confortable - une cuisine, un salon séparé, une salle de bain avec tout le confort et surtout deux chambres - mais devenu trop cher pour ses moyens. Raison pour laquelle il s’est mis à la recherche d’un colocataire.  
Raison pour laquelle il s’est, _surtout_ , mis à faire le ménage en cette fin de journée pluvieuse. Lui qui déteste ça par-dessus tout.

Avec un soupir, Axel jette un regard à l’horloge. Il ne lui reste que quelques minutes - pas assez de temps pour relancer une partie sur la console qui attend sous sa télé. Il lance à la place un coup d’ œil à son bureau, hésite...  
… et manque de sursauter en entendant la sonnette.  
Une fois. Puis deux.  
Trois.

\- Ça va, ça va ! J’arrive !

Déjà lui, c’est mal barré. Axel se presse jusqu’à l’entrée et déverrouille les deux serrures. La porte s’ouvre et il s’efforce d’avoir l’air aussi avenant que possible.  
Un type de son âge à peu près, avec le crâne rasé et un gros blouson de cuir zippé jusqu’au menton, se tient sur le palier. Axel note mentalement qu’en dépit de ses voies de fait sur la sonnette, le visiteur remplit déjà un de ses critères : il n’est pas du tout son genre. Avoir un coloc’, a-t-il décidé, c’est comme une relation de taf, ça doit rester pro. Il cherche quelqu’un qui payera le loyer avec lui, pas un potentiel plan cul slash nid à problèmes. Or le gars - Florian, d’après ce qu’ils se sont dit au téléphone - est trop grand, trop chauve, trop carré, trop nerveux. Il a même l’air un peu patibulaire, mais Axel s’écarte pour le laisser entrer. On ne juge pas un livre à sa couverture. Il a un quart d’heure avant la visite suivante.

\- Ok, donc… Ici c’est le salon. Au fond du couloir, y a ma chambre. Là…, continue-t-il en ouvrant la porte sur sa droite, c’est la salle de bain. La porte en face est la chambre de libre. Et au fond, on a la cuisine.

Florian regarde autour de lui, sa large carrure occultant presque la lumière du couloir.

\- Y a un porte-manteau ? demande le visiteur. Il fait crevant, ici.  
\- Euh… Non. T’as qu’à poser ta veste sur une chaise ?  
\- ‘Kay.

Le visiteur se détourne et se débarrasse de son blouson de motard qui n’aurait pas l’air déplacé dans un épisode de _Sons of Anarchy_. Il le lâche sur le dossier du canapé. Quand il revient, Axel voit qu’il porte un tee-shirt usé sur lequel s’étale un slogan délavé mais encore parfaitement lisible: LIBÉREZ BERTRAND CANTAT! Il s’arrête devant Axel, attendant qu’il poursuive comme si tout était parfaitement normal.  
Ledit Axel hésite sur la conduite à adopter. Non seulement le mec balance ses affaires comme s'il était déjà chez lui, mais en plus, ce t-shirt. _Ce t-shirt…_  alors que Cantat est sorti de prison depuis des lustres ?  
L’expédier.  
L’expédier, _vite._  

Au bout de quelques très longues minutes, Florian-et-son-tee-shirt reprennent le chemin de la sortie, au grand soulagement d’Axel.  
Qui est persuadé que quoi qui puisse l’attendre après ça, ça ne _peut pas_ être pire.  
C’est toujours une connerie de penser ça. Parce que l’Univers ? L’Univers vous entend.  
_Challenge accepted !_

Si la première visite était en avance… la seconde est en retard. Très en retard.  
Ça fait presque dix minutes qu’il poireaute quand enfin, un coup de sonnette. Un seul, cette-fois, mais visiblement, on s’est endormi avec le doigt appuyé dessus.  
Il rouvre la porte et se retrouve face à face avec une blonde qui le regarde avec des yeux brillants, un peu rouges, l’air vraiment, vraiment très fatiguée.  
Axel la fait entrer. Elle est polie, quoiqu’un peu lente à répondre, et elle a le mérite de ne pas militer pour la cause nazie ou le Ku Klux Klan, c’est déjà beaucoup mieux que son prédécesseur. Il lui fait faire le tour du propriétaire, lui montre la salle de bain, les toilettes séparées.

\- Ça nous évitera des situations gênantes, avance-t-il.

Elle ne le quitte pas des yeux une seconde. En fait, elle ne regarde pas du tout ce qu’il lui montre. Elle le couve, _lui_ , de son regard trop brillant, les paupières à demi-baissées. Elle a l’air d’un fauve déjà repu. Axel finit par froncer les sourcils. Est-elle seulement en train de l’écouter, en fait… ?

\- Et derrière cette porte, ajoute-t-il en indiquant du doigt la porte des toilettes, qu’il vient de lui montrer, je garde ma collection de camions de pompier grandeur nature et les lynx et les chauve-souris empaillés qui datent de mon examen de taxidermie. Ça ne te dérange pas j’espère ?  
\- Non, c’est cool, lui répond-t-elle d’une voix  qui traîne jusque par terre.

Elle est défoncée. Elle est plus défoncée qu’un vieux matelas dans un squat. Elle plane tellement qu’elle a rien regardé, rien écouté. Si elle emménageait, elle débarquerait sûrement avec des pipes à eau et des bongs en guise de bibelots. Et peut-être une petite culture de cannabis, tant qu’à faire. Qui fume trois kilos d’herbe avant de visiter un appart’? Axel a déjà fumé un joint, il est pas complètement innocent, et elle a pas juste tiré trois coup sur celui qui traînait dans le cendrier.  
Elle est _complètement_ raide. 

Il ne lui faut qu’une grosse minute pour la guider à nouveau vers la sortie avec quelques mots gentils. Il referme la porte derrière elle avec un soupir exaspéré.  
Cette fois, Axel ne commet pas l’erreur de  mettre l’Univers au défi de faire pire. Il ne lui reste qu’une seule chance, et il aimerait bien pouvoir manger jusqu’à la fin du mois, mine de rien. Depuis que son frère a déménagé, il ne peut plus payer le loyer et la proprio (qui est très gentille mais faut pas pousser Bobonne dans les orties) a déjà été bien patiente et compréhensive. L’argent ne pousse pas sur les arbres…  
Quand la troisième et ultime visite arrive, Axel prie Bouddha, Allah, Odin et le p’tit Jésus pour que Raymond soit un plan viable.  Pitié Raymond, me fais pas faux-bond !  
Axel se gifle mentalement face à tant de nullité dans la vanne et ouvre à nouveau la porte. 

Ne ressemble pas à un néo-nazi ? Check.  
Ne semble pas être sous l’influence d’une substance psychotrope ? Check. (A part peut-être du prozac.)  
N’est absolument pas au goût d’Axel ? Triple-check.  
Au fond, tout ce que le plus jeune arrive à penser… c’est que Raymond a bien une tête de Raymond.  
Après quelques politesses dont la banalité met du baume au cœur d’Axel, celui-ci reprend le circuit de la visite - il commence à avoir le coup de main. Raymond le suit, ses quatre-vingt kilos haletant derrière Axel comme s’il le faisait courir. Il y aurait quelques problèmes d’artères bouchées là-dessous que ça ne l’étonnerait pas beaucoup. Heureusement qu’il y a un ascenseur. Enfin, cela dit : ce visiteur-là est arrivé armé de ses dernières fiches de salaire, ainsi que de - miracle ?! - un certificat de bonnes vies et mœurs qui atteste de son casier judiciaire impeccable.  
Raymond n’est pas très heureux. Fraîchement divorcé et une pension alimentaire qui ne lui laisse pas de quoi payer tout un loyer, il a comme un petit air d’infarctus qui flotte autour de lui. Pourtant, c’est de très loin la personne la plus agréable qu’Axel a vue de la journée. Pour tout dire, il lui fait un peu de la peine.

\- Bon. Merci pour votre visite et votre dossier très complet. Je vais étudier tout ça - je vous appelle dans la soirée pour vous donner ma réponse.  
\- Très bien. J’attendrai votre appel alors. Bonne fin de journée.  
\- Ouais, la même.

Axel referme la porte en retenant un soupir, de satisfaction cette fois - content que tout ça soit fini. Et surtout, heureux à l’idée d’avoir trouvé ce qui doit probablement être - dans sa situation - la perle rare.  
Il n’a pas le temps de faire un pas qu’un bruit sourd retentit dans son dos. Sourcils froncés, il fait demi-tour et rouvre la porte.  
Et là, Raymond. Étalé de tout son long sur le palier. Il n’a même pas eu le temps d’allumer la lumière et il fait très sombre. Voire trop. La lumière qui sort de l’appartement par la porte ouverte a l’air de se faire manger par les ombres, mais Axel voit bien que son visiteur ne bouge pas du tout. Pourtant, il capte un mouvement dans le couloir. Un mouvement rendu presque invisible par la silhouette qui l’a effectué, dont l’habit noir se fond parfaitement dans les ténèbres. Sa présence n’est trahie que par un reflet de la lumière sur l’objet qu’elle tient à son côté – une faux qui fait deux fois sa taille.  
Axel claque la porte.  
Puis - comprenant ce qu’il vient de faire - la rouvre. 

Raymond est toujours là.  
La silhouette aussi.  
Axel hurle.  
La silhouette noire fait un bond de deux mètres et laisse échapper sa faux qui tombe dans un grand fracas métallique. La lame recourbée atterrit juste à côté d’Axel, qui se jette sur le côté.

\- Mais qu’est-ce que c’est que ce délire ?!

Un voisin cogne contre sa propre porte en guise de protestation. La silhouette noire, beaucoup moins impressionnante sans sa faux, se penche pour la ramasser. Se redressant, elle porte une main à son capuchon et l’enlève.  
C’est un gamin.  
La faux fait _réellement_ deux fois sa taille. Il a des cheveux blonds en pétard, des yeux bleus, une peau parfaite. La Mort est un adolescent de quinze ans avec un  visage de poupée blasée.  
La Mort ouvre la bouche.

\- Tu me vois ? il demande.  
\- Tiens, une voix qui sort de nulle part, je me demande bien… Évidemment que je te vois, tu es juste en face de moi !  
\- Ah.

Axel attend de savoir ce que la Mort va ajouter.  
Au bout de cinq interminables secondes de silence, il explose.

\- Ah ? Ah ?? C’est tout ce que tu as à ajouter, Denis Brogniart ?!  
\- C’est gênant.  
\- … Gênant. Il a dit “gênant”. Un mec est mort sur mon pallier, c’était le colocataire parfait et surtout le seul que j’avais, et lui il dit que c’est “gênant”.

Le gosse lui fait un regard de poisson mort.

\- C’est tout ce qui te préoccupe ? Tu n’aurais pas dû me voir. Personne n’est censé me voir.  
\- Qu’est-ce que j’y peux, moi ? C’est pas moi qui t’ai demandé de venir cueillir _ce_ mec en particulier.  
\- C’est pas moi qui décide. Il était sur ma liste, c’est tout.  
\- C’est facile, ça ! Et je fais quoi moi, maintenant ?!

Le gosse incline la tête sur le côté.

\- Je ne sais pas, moi. Je l’ai fauché et puis c’est tout. Mais on a un plus gros problème. Tu m’as vu, je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça.  
\- Quoi, tu vas me faucher aussi, c’est ça ?  
\- Non. Ton heure n’est pas venue. Je réfléchis.

La scène s’éternise. Le gamin en robe noire et le jeune homme exaspéré, et Raymond en train de refroidir entre les deux. Axel en vient à se demander si tout ça est bien réel - ou si les vapeurs de l’autre visiteuse lui ont attaqué le cerveau sans qu’il s’en rende compte.

\- Ouais bah, je vais te laisser réfléchir seul, hein. C’est pas mon problème tout ça.  

Axel referme la porte. Un instant plus tard, il entend frapper. Derrière, la Mort, son instrument disparu, le regarde. _Pokerface._

\- Pourquoi as-tu dit qu’il était ici, déjà?

Derrière lui, Raymond gît toujours. Il ne va visiblement pas disparaître tout seul. Axel hésite un instant à refermer encore une fois la porte, puis à mettre des boules quiès.

\- C’était mon futur colocataire. Merci encore hein, à cause de toi il va falloir que je fasse un choix cornélien entre un probable néo-nazi et une stonarde.  
\- Hum.

Une longue pause, puis :

\- J'ai un problème.  
\- Sans dec’ ? relève Axel. Moi aussi. Bonne journée.

Il referme la porte aussi sec - tout ça commence sérieusement à lui courir sur le haricot. La Mort est pas fichue de faire son boulot correctement et après elle vient se plaindre ? À lui?!  Qui c’est qui va devoir gérer les conséquences ?  
Axel tourne résolument le dos à la porte. Et se retrouve face à la Mort qui se tient maintenant dans son couloir. Normal. L'autre ne lui laisse pas le temps de hurler de terreur.

\- C'est pas si simple. C'est toi mon problème.

Ça ressemblerait presque à une menace sauf qu'il a beaucoup plus l'air de commenter un match de tennis que de vouloir prendre son âme.  
Axel pousse un soupir, se pince le nez. L’instant de frayeur est passé trop vite pour qu’il puisse s’y accrocher - ne lui reste qu’une immense lassitude.

\- C’est bien beau mais qu’est-ce que je peux y faire ? T’as merdé, c’est à toi de réparer ! C’est pas moi qui me balade avec une faux qui fait deux fois ma taille.

Et comme l’autre n’a visiblement pas l’air décidé à disparaître de son couloir aussi vite qu’il est apparu, Axel le contourne pour retourner dans son salon en réfléchissant à voix haute.

\- Du coup… le skinhead ou la fumeuse? Elle a l’air inoffensive, mais je veux pas de drogue ici. Mais l’autre a l’air encore moins fiable… Du coup, si je--  

La Mort le regarde.

\- Combien, le loyer?

Axel plante au beau milieu de son salon - et de sa phrase.

\- … Pardon ?  
\- Le loyer. Pour la chambre. Il y a bien une chambre libre ?  
\- 425 euros.

La réponse a fusé, quasi automatique. Axel se reprend bien vite.

\- Attends, quoi ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, au juste ?!

 La Mort ressemble moins à un enfant dans la lumière du couloir. C'est toujours la Mort Jeune, ne nous mentons pas, mais pas prépubère non plus. Dix-sept ans, peut-être dix-huit. Petit mais pas aussi nain que la faux le faisait paraître quand il la tenait en main. Et une expression difficile à déchiffrer sur son visage lisse.

\- Écoute… J'ai comme qui dirait commis un impair en fauchant ton visiteur sans me cacher. Normalement, je suis censé me rendre invisible pour faire ça mais j'ai oublié. Je n'ai plus l'habitude des endroits peuplés. Bref, je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça, mais je ne peux pas te faucher non plus. Et il se trouve - par le plus grand des hasards - que je cherche un nouveau logement.  
\- … Donc tu essayes de te taper l’incrust’ chez moi ?  
\- Moyennant finances.  
\- Tu… je… qu… je… _Quoi_?!

C’est définitif. Le monde a totalement cessé de tourner à l’endroit.  
Ça, ou bien la réalité et le sens commun sont partis prendre le thé ensemble sans prévenir personne. Parce que là, il y a difficilement d’autres explications rationnelles à toute cette histoire. Désespérément, il essaye de redonner un sens à la conversation surréaliste qu’il est en train d’avoir - doit-on le rappeler - avec la Mort.

\- Mais… depuis quand _la Faucheuse_ \- ou le Faucheur, hein, tu m’excuses - a besoin d’un endroit où dormir ? Et puis quoi encore, bientôt tu vas m’annoncer que tu manges ?! Que tu te pintes la tête ? Que tu vas aux toilettes ??  
\- Je peux, oui. Techniquement je n'en ai pas besoin mais je peux. Et j'aime bien avoir un toit au-dessus de la tête. Celui que j'ai en ce moment héberge trop de cafards à mon goût.  
\- Des… cafards. La Mort existe, peut dormir, et n’aime pas les cafards.

Axel fait quelques pas et se laisse tomber dans le canapé, la tête entre les mains. Un long soupir vide entièrement sa cage thoracique. Il ne sait pas quoi faire de plus, là. À part espérer qu’il est simplement en train de dormir et que son cerveau a décidé de lui sortir le rêve le plus incroyablement bizarre de la décennie.  
Malheureusement, un pincement sévère sur son bras lui assure bien que ce n’est pas le cas. Sourcils froncés, il finit par se relever sans un mot et se dirige vers la cuisine. Il sent bien le regard du gam—de la Mort  dans son dos, mais choisit de l’ignorer soigneusement au profit de son fil de réflexion.  
Au final… il est de retour sur trois choix. Un potentiel nazi, une droguée assurée… et la Mort. Tu parles d’un choix. Sauf que, songe-t-il en préparant sa tasse tandis que la bouilloire chauffe, au-delà de l’absurdité de cette situation…  
Le premier choix risquerait de ne pas payer, ou de transformer son appartement en repaire à gens _comme lui_. Ce qui ne l’enchante pas du tout. La deuxième risquerait bien de faire débarquer les flics pour une descente, ou de redécorer ses étagères avec des pipes à crack. Mais le troisième choix…  
… Le troisième choix…

\- Tu pourrais payer ? Sans faute ? Tous les mois ?

Il lui faut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte que oui, il a bel et bien posé cette question à celui qui le fixe toujours depuis le salon.  
Quelques secondes pour se faire à l’idée… qu’il est vraiment en train d’envisager tout ça.

\- Tu me prends pour qui ? On est des fonctionnaires, mal payés mais payés. Tous les mois.  
\- Sérieux ?  
\- Depuis le XIVème siècle, oui.  
\- Pourquoi le … En fait, je crois que je ne veux pas savoir.

Axel passe la main dans sa tignasse rousse, son cerveau tournant à toute vitesse.  
Il pourrait tout à fait tenter de mettre cet adolescent sous anti-dépresseurs à la porte, mais quelque chose lui marmonne à l’oreille qu’il risquerait bien de se téléporter à nouveau dans son couloir rien qu’en clignant des yeux.  
Et puis au final… Si Raymond est mort - _d’ailleurs faudra peut-être qu’il fasse quelque chose pour ça_ , songe-t-il vaguement - et que lui se propose… et qu’il peut payer… Pourquoi pas ?  
Avec un dernier soupir, qui hésite entre le décidé et le résigné, Axel se relève.

\- Je te fais visiter ?

La Mort le suit, avec sa robe noire qui traîne sur le vinyle. La situation déjà surréaliste atteint son point culminant quand Axel ouvre la porte de la chambre libre. Celle-ci est censée ne contenir que ce que Reno y a laissé : une grande commode IKEA dont il a perdu le plan et qui n'aurait pas passé la porte à moins d'être démontée, et un lit deux personnes qui n'aurait pas survécu au déménagement, matelas compris.  
Sauf qu'il y a autre chose, appuyé au mur juste en face de la porte.

\- Je peux savoir ce que ça fout là ?! demande Axel en montrant la faux.  
\- Il faut bien que je la range quelque part, je ne peux pas la garder à la main toute la journée. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles il me faut un logement.

Axel se pince à nouveau l’arête du nez, sourcils froncé et soupir aux lèvres.  
Depuis quand cette fichue faux est-elle dans cette pièce, au juste… ? Et jusqu’à quel point la Mort a-t-elle prévu tout ça ?

\- Ok, ok. Temps mort - sans mauvais jeux de mots. Si tu restes ici, il va nous falloir quelques règles. Et voilà la première : ce truc reste hors de ma vue. Sinon, je m’arrange pour qu’il finisse enfoncé dans un endroit _très_ douloureux. Pigé ?

La Mort le regarde, et n'a pas l'air de piger plus que ça.

\- C'est mon outil de travail. Il sera dans ma chambre ou dehors, et je vais éviter de refaire l'erreur d'oublier de me rendre invisible. Il n'y a pas de raison pour que tu me voies avec… à moins que ton nom apparaisse sur ma liste, évidemment.

Pas d'expression particulière en disant ça. Il pourrait être en train de parler de la liste des courses. Tiens d’ailleurs, parlant de courses…

\- Et du coup… Tu manges ? Du genre, va-t-il falloir qu’on s’organise pour les repas ou bien comptes-tu piller le réfrigérateur sans prévenir?

La Mort se fend soudain d'un sourire.  
Flippant.

\- J'aime bien manger. C'est plus par curiosité qu'autre chose, je n'en ai pas besoin. Mais il y a des tas de choses intéressantes à manger par ici. Hier j'ai mangé des rala… halla… des ralapène… c'était vert et allongé avec un petite queue et ça croquait ? L'épicier me regardait de travers, je ne sais pas pourquoi.  
\- Est-ce que… tu es en train de parler de _jalapeños_ ?!  
\- Voilà, c'est ça. J'en ai mangé dix. C'était croquant et juteux.  
\- …

Dix jalapeños.  
_Dix jalapeños_. Dix des piments les plus forts du monde, engloutis à la suite, et probablement avec la même non-expression qu’il affiche depuis le début ? Pas étonnant que l’épicier l’ai regardé “de travers”, oui ! Avec cette tête de poupée qui vient de prendre vie, le pauvre homme devait certainement se demander s’il ne devrait pas appeler les secours …  
Mentalement, Axel se note quand même de prévoir un peu plus large sur les portions, à l’avenir. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir - si son nouveau colocataire se prend d’une poussée de curiosité pour du hachis parmentier ou le quinoa, Axel sent bien que rien ne pourrait l’empêcher d’engloutir la casserole entière sans sourciller.

\- Très bien… d’autres trucs que je dois savoir, sinon ?  
\- Je t'en ai déjà trop dit. Je ferai tout mon possible pour me comporter normalement. Je payerai ma part du loyer le premier du mois et j'achèterai mes propres aliments. Je n'ai pas besoin de grand-chose  
\- D’accord. Très bien. S’il y a besoin on mettra d’autres règles en place avec le temps, j’imagine.

Axel se gratte la tête, repartant dans le salon. Il attrape son thé - qui a salement refroidit entre temps - et en boit une gorgée.  
Il s’apprête à essayer de reprendre le cours de sa petite vie tranquille quand un regard en direction du croque-mort inexpressif fait se connecter les deux derniers neurones encore en vie après cette hécatombe.

\- T’as un nom, au fait ?

Le blond qui marchait derrière lui s'arrête net et reste planté là pendant un bon moment. Axel se demande si son mutisme est juste un refus de répondre à la question, mais un regard à ses yeux bleus le détrompe : ça tourne à plein régime là-dedans. Et il réfléchit longtemps avant de répondre.

\- Roxas. Mon nom, c'est Roxas.  
\- Bienvenue chez toi, Roxas. Moi, c'est Axel. C'est bon, c'est retenu ?


	2. Règle numéro 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les premiers chapitres sont plus longs car ceci nécessite quand même une sacrée mise en place même si le but à long terme est d’arriver à produire des trucs plus courts plutôt basés sur du comique de situation mais il y a quand même du « vrai » travail avant ça. Donc ce chapitre 2 fut long à venir et le chapitre 3 va traîner la patte aussi car malheureusement, la vie réelle (cette garce sans cœur) ne veut pas nous laisser tranquilles… Donc bonne lecture et à plus tard !

**Chapitre 2** **:** _Règle Numéro 1_

_Can you feel… a little love ?_   
_As your bony fingers close around me_   
_Long and spindly, Death becomes me_   
_Heaven ! Can you see what I see ?_   
_Hey you, pale and sickly child_   
_You’re death and living reconciled_   
_Been walking on a crooked mile_

 Depeche Mode

* * *

 

 - Mais attends.

  
Axel s’est rassis dans le canapé, face à son thé devenu froid, après les petites présentations qui ont eu lieu. Il vient seulement de briser le silence. Roxas le fixe de son regard bleu cobalt, sans mot dire, attendant la suite de sa phrase. Et la question qui viendra avec.

\- Si tu es la Mort… Comment ça se fait que tu es _ici_ ? Je veux dire, il y a des milliards de gens sur la planète, et y en a qui meurent toutes les secondes… pourquoi t’es pas en train de t’occuper d’eux ?  
\- Je ne suis pas la Mort, je suis une Faucheuse.

 Une Faucheuse qui n’avait pas répondu à la question, oui.

  
\- Ouais d’accord, mais t’as pas… Attends. _Une_ Faucheuse ? Excuse mon impolitesse, mais la dernière fois que j’ai regardé, t’avais pas franchement l’air du genre féminin, si ?

 Ou alors, peut-être que la Mort est transgenre ? Ce serait une sacrée nouvelle.

Même si Axel n’a bien évidemment rien contre tout ça. Juste que… c’est le genre de choses qui surprennent. Au moins un peu, quand même. En tout cas, autant que de savoir que cette dernière va devenir votre colo--

 - On dit une Faucheuse comme on dit la Mort, c'est invariable.

Ah. Oui, bon. Ça explique tout de suite mieux les choses, évidemment.

Cela dit…

 - Essaye pas de noyer le poisson ! Si t’es censé faucher les âmes des morts… comment ça se fait que tu sois pas en train de le faire, au juste ? Y a pas de risques que, chais pas moi, les âmes poireautent pendant que tu prends le thé ici avec moi ?  
\- Tu ne m’as pas fait de thé, répond la Faucheuse, imperturbable. Cela dit, il faudrait que j’en finisse avec cette âme-ci. Et toi, tu ne devrais pas faire quelque chose pour le corps ?  
\- Suffit de demander, pour le thé. Et… Tu essayes encore de changer de sujet.

 Cela dit, il n’a pas tout à fait tort.

Il faudra bien que quelqu’un s’occupe du corps de ce pauvre Raymond. Et le faire lui évitera bien des problèmes - notamment un interrogatoire des flics, curieux de savoir ce que le cadavre d’un  quinquagénaire fait devant sa porte. Oui, il va s’en occuper, du coup. Et appeler la police lui-même. C’est probablement ce qu’il faut faire dans ces cas-là, non ?

Dès que Roxas aura répondu à sa question.

\- Je suis ici parce que j’ai terminé ma journée, dit la Faucheuse d’une voix où l’agacement pointe légèrement. Enfin, presque - je veux bien un thé, au fait. Je le boirai dès que j’aurai emmené l’âme du monsieur qui est assise à côté de toi. Il ne faudrait pas qu’elle s’installe.

Lorsqu’Axel tentera, plus tard, d’y réfléchir, il aura du mal à démêler avec précision tout ce qui s’est passé sur le moment. Il est néanmoins sûr de trois choses - trois actions, qui se produisent presque simultanément.

Le hurlement qu’il pousse.

Le bond qu’il fait sur le côté.

Et Roxas, imperturbable, qui se téléporte pour éviter la tasse qui vole dans sa direction.

\- Du thé ! Oui, très bonne idée. Je vais t’en faire de ce pas. Et appeler les flics aussi, hein.

La moitié de sa phrase est certainement perdue dans un gargouillis incompréhensible tant il la prononce vite. Peu importe - il est certain que Roxas a très bien compris.

De retour dans le calme relatif de sa cuisine, Axel sort son portable et compose le 17. Il ne lui faut que quelques instants pour expliquer à un policier toute l’histoire. Enfin, non, pas _toute_ l’histoire. Juste la partie où son ex-futur colocataire moribond fait un infarctus et s’effondre devant sa porte. La police lui demande de ne pas bouger de chez lui jusqu’à ce qu’une voiture arrive sur les lieux, ce qu’il promet de faire.

De toute façon, vu ce qui se trouve en ce moment dans son salon, où pourrait-il bien aller ?

A mesure que le thé infuse et que lui pondère tout ça, Axel regagne un semblant de tranquillité. Au final, la Mort n'est pas dangereuse - qui l'eut cru ? - ou tout du moins ne peut-elle pas le tuer de son propre chef. Il prend moins de risque à vivre avec une Faucheuse qu'avec un skin ou une droguée. Et il ne voit pas son nouveau compagnon ramenant des conquêtes au beau milieu de la nuit ou organisant des rave-parties. il peut même s'attendre à ce que les choses soient plutôt calmes.

Fort de cette nouvelle sérénité, il retire les sachets des tasses et les jette à la poubelle. Prêt à regagner le salon, il se retourne pour prendre les deux mugs.

Et tombe nez à nez avec Roxas.

\- AAAAHH !!

Une seconde plus tard, il est appuyé sur le comptoir, main sur la poitrine, avec la ferme impression que son nom vient de monter de plusieurs dizaines de crans dans la liste de son nouveau colocataire.

Colocataire qui penche la tête sur le côté, intrigué.

\- RÈGLE NUMÉRO UN ! se sent-il obligé de crier pour donner plus de poids à ses paroles. Marcher, et se servir des portes ! Pas de téléportation ici, à moins que tu veuilles que je ne finisse entre quatre planches plus vite que nécessaire.

Il prend une seconde… Et plisse les yeux.

\- Ça vaut aussi pour l’entrée du bâtiment.  
\- D'accord. Ça ne m'arrangerait pas spécialement de devoir te faucher en avance, tu sais. J'étais venu te dire que l'âme est partie, tu peux venir maintenant.  
\- … On va dire que c’est rassurant. Tiens, du coup. Si tu veux du sucre, il y en a dans le placard.

 Il attrape sa propre tasse, laissant Roxas en face à face avec la sienne, et se dirige d’un pas peu assuré jusqu’au canapé, où il se laisse tomber. La Faucheuse le rejoint quelques instants plus tard, sa longue robe noire laissant un _fouwsh-fouwsh-fouwsh_ dans son sillage.

Axel hausse les sourcils.

 - Et… Tu comptes te balader comme ça, en fait ?

Roxas baisse les yeux sur son vêtement, perplexe.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
\- Oh bah, je sais pas, tout peut-être ? Tu m’as pas dit que tu étais censé rester discret ?  
\- Noir, c'est classique et pas tape-à-l'oeil. Et puis ça va avec tout et c'est pas salissant.

 Axel en reste comme deux ronds de flan.

Il lui faut une petite seconde pour que son cerveau se reconnecte et lui confirme que _oui_ , c’est bien la _Faucheuse_ en face de lui qui vient de prononcer ces mots digne de Cristina Cordula, reine de la mode de son état.

 - Ça va avec tout et c’est pas salissant… J’y crois pas. T’as quand même conscience, Lagerfeld, qu’une _robe_ sur laquelle tu manques de te péter la gueule toutes les dix secondes, ça se remarque ? Personne ne s’habille comme ça de nos jours !

\- Ah.

La Faucheuse a l'air un peu gêné mais alors qu'elle s'apprête à dire quelque chose, un coup de sonnette retentit. Axel sursaute.

\- C'est qui ? demande Roxas comme si Axel avait le pouvoir de voir à travers les portes.  
\- La police. C'est bien de faire partir l'âme mais le corps aussi, c'est mieux. Mais ce serait mieux qu’ils te voient pas, on pourrait croire que tu l'as fait crever de p-

Le reste de sa phrase se perd dans le vide car la Faucheuse a à nouveau disparu.

\- Je voulais dire “dans ta chambre”. Et par la porte ! grogne Axel en allant ouvrir.

L’entrevue avec la police prend beaucoup plus de temps qu’il ne s’y attendait en appelant. Entre les salutations de base, la prise de sa déposition dans les moindres détails, le transport du corps, l’évacuation des lieux des voisins curieux…

Plus d’une heure s’écoule avant qu’Axel ne puisse refermer la porte avec un soupir vidé - mais satisfait, soulagé de savoir ce poids-là retiré de son paillasson. Il fait un crochet par la cuisine pour vider sa tasse de thé devenu froid depuis bien longtemps (encore), et part ensuite frapper à la porte de son nouveau colocataire.

Pas de réponse.

Axel fronce les sourcils.

\- Roxas ?

Toujours rien.

Après un avertissement, Axel ouvre la porte, jette un oeil.

Personne.

Le roux pousse un profond soupir, se frotte une tempe pour tenter de chasser le début de migraine qui commence à s’installer. En roulant des yeux, il se gratte la gorge et lance, un peu plus fort, en espérant que ça le fera apparaître :

 - Roxas ?

Vu que rien ne se passe, Axel referme la porte. Quand celle-ci se rouvre derrière lui, il n'est même pas surpris. Il est trop fatigué.

\- T'étais passé où ? demande-t-il simplement.  
\- Je déménageais, répond la Faucheuse.

 Depuis l'encadrement de la porte, il invite Axel à le suivre dans la chambre. Des sacs s'empilent dans un coin, il ne les avait pas remarqués tout à l'heure.

\- C'est tout ? s'étonne-t-il.  
\- Mes draps et ma garde-robe. C'est tout ce que j'ai. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'autre chose.  
\- … Oh, ok. Et par simple curiosité, ta garde-robe, elle contient… ?

 Roxas fait un geste de la main vers la pile de sacs, l'invitant à constater par lui-même. Il a l'air embarrassé.

Axel hausse un sourcil interrogateur, mais s’exécute sans mot dire. En quelques pas, il a traversé la chambre et s’est accroupi devant les sacs, qu’il ouvre délicatement - il ne veut pas risquer d’abîmer quoi que ce soit.

Et il est bien inspiré car ce qui lui tombe sous les mains est d'une fluidité, d'une finesse qui ne peut être caractéristique que d'une seule matière. Axel tire du sac une robe qui ressemble en tout point à celle que Roxas porte déjà sauf que…

 - … C’est de la soie. Toutes tes fringues sont en soie ?  
\- Pas exactement. En hiver, je préfère…  
\- … Du cachemire. Bon sang. Et avec tout ça, tu vivais dans un _squat_ ?

Soit Roxas a vraiment de drôles de priorités dans la vie, soit il faudra qu’Axel lui explique la définition d’un “maigre salaire”. Parce qu’une telle quantité de tissu, en soie ou en cachemire… Bon sang, lui-même gagne à peine de quoi s’offrir ça en économisant son salaire sur au moins _trois mois_! En plus du cachemire et de la soie, il trouve de longs voiles de mousseline liserés de satin, du velours... Et celle-ci, en regardant de près, est _couverte_ de dentelle!

\- J'ai juste besoin d'un endroit où ranger mes affaires. Tout ça, je le porte. C'est plus important.

…

D’accord, de drôles de priorités, donc.

Enfin, si c’est ce qui l’éclate…  Il ne va pas juger. Lui-même peut dépenser pas mal d’argent pour ses propres centres d’intérêt, qu’aurait-il à dire, dans ce cas-là ?

Il préfère se relever et indiquer l’armoire du doigt.

\- Du coup, tu as un endroit où les ranger, ici. Par contre, ça règle pas notre problème.  
\- Notre problème ?  
\- Tu peux pas sortir sapé _comme ça_ dans la rue ! Okay, c’est confortable, mais bonjour la discrétion !

 Roxas a les oreilles un peu roses, tout à coup, et vu que ses couleurs tiennent plus de Chaplin que de De Funès, c'est assez flagrant.

 - C'est tout ce que j'ai.

 Axel hausse un sourcil.

Puis fronce les deux. Se pince le nez.

Et au fond, n’arrive pas à croire qu’il en est arrivé à la conclusion qu’il s’apprête à formuler à voix haute.

 - Eh bien, il va te falloir un peu plus.  
\- Quoi, maintenant ? S'étonne Roxas.

 Il est 21h30 et le ciel est tout noir.

Évidemment.

 - … J’avais oublié. On risque d’avoir du mal à trouver des boutiques encore ouvertes, ouais. On verra ça demain en rentrant du boulot.

La mention du travail rappelle à Axel la discussion qu’ils ont eu plus tôt dans la soirée. Les questions qu’il a posé. Et auxquelles Roxas n’a, d’ailleurs, absolument pas répondu. Il est doué. Il faudra qu’il se méfie, s’il veut vraiment obtenir quelques réponses.

Un grondement guttural résonne dans la pièce.

\- Bon. Je sais pas toi, mais j’ai faim. Et on a encore quelques détails à régler, non ?

Roxas hausse les épaules.

\- Je n'ai jamais faim mais je te suis. Et si tu veux que j’utilise les portes pour partir travailler et rentrer, je vais avoir besoin des clés.  
\- Oui, c'est vrai. Reno a dû laisser son double à la cuisine…

En quelques instants, Axel a à nouveau traversé l'appartement. Il lui faut fouiller trois tiroirs avant de mettre la main sur le saint trousseau. Il le tend à Roxas, détaillant les clés au passage.

\- La carrée est celle pour la serrure du bas. La ronde pour la serrure du haut. Celle avec le caoutchouc noir est pour la porte d'entrée du hall - mais tu pourras utiliser le code à la place.  
\- Ok. Et la petite ?  
\- C'est pour le courrier. Tu en reçois, d'ailleurs ?

La question lui paraît stupide vu à qui il s'adresse mais il vaut sans doute mieux la poser.

\- Pas par la Poste. Mais je relèverai quand même le tien en passant.

Axel a soudain très envie de lui demander par quel autre moyen il reçoit du courrier si ce n'est pas par la Poste. Doit-il s’attendre à voir un pigeon voyageur - ou un corbeau ? - débarquer un beau matin devant sa fenêtre ?

Il n’ose cependant pas faire la boutade, de peur qu’elle soit mal prise. Ou pas comprise du tout, vu celui qui est en face de lui.

\- Ok. Merci dans ce cas. Et sinon je mets quel nom sur la sonnette ?  
\- Ankou.  
\- … Spécial. Mais c’est noté, je ferai le changement dès demain du coup. Et pour payer… Ça te va si je fais le versement et tu me donnes l’argent en début de mois ? Ou en fin de mois à vrai dire. T’es payé quand ?

Tout en posant sa dernière question, Axel s'est tourné vers le frigo pour en sortir les restes d’un repas qu’il n'a pas fini la veille. En quelques mouvements, il a glissé le tout dans une assiette qu’il a enfournée dans le four à micro-onde, sur le comptoir. Il fixe à nouveau son regard sur la Faucheuse, près de lui, tandis que l’appareil résonne dans la cuisine.

Roxas, volontairement ou pas, oublie de répondre, absorbé par le spectacle de l’assiette qui tourne dans le four.

\- Hé ho ? l'appelle Axel.  
\- On est toujours payés le premier, répond distraitement la Faucheuse sans quitter le micro-ondes des yeux.

Axel hoche la tête tandis que le _dring !_ du micro-onde retentit. Il sort rapidement l’assiette devenue chaude, attrape des couverts et s’assied à la petite table située dans un coin de la cuisine. Roxas ne tarde pas à s’installer en face de lui, le bleu de son regard toujours fixé sur l’assiette de nourriture maintenant fumante.

\- On ? relève Axel. Donc vous êtes bel et bien plusieurs ?

 Roxas se redresse d'un seul coup, arrachant son regard de la nourriture. Ses oreilles ont à nouveau rosi .

 - ...On est des milliers.

Axel mange un peu et le regard de la faucheuse revient aussitôt sur sa fourchette, comme sous hypnose. Le roux prend le temps de mastiquer sa bouchée de lasagnes au thon et aux légumes, la couche de fromage réchauffé craquant sous sa dent, tandis qu’il digère la réponse qui vient de lui être offerte. Il finit par froncer les sourcils.

\- Des milliers. En fait… tu n’es pas _la_ Mort, mais _une_ Mort, c’est ça ?  
\- C'est ça, répondit Roxas avec réticence. C'est une organisation… vaste et… complexe et… et pourquoi tu fais bouger ta fourchette comme ça?  
\- Pour rien.

Le plus vieux replante sa fourchette avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire dans sa part de lasagnes. Il sent qu’autour de la table, il n’est pas le seul à être dévoré par la curiosité. Enfournant une nouvelle bouchée de nourriture, il observe Roxas qui suit toujours son ustensile des yeux tandis qu’il mâche. Après avoir dégluti, il lance une nouvelle question qui gambade dans son esprit depuis déjà un petit moment.

 - Mais au fait… Pourquoi vous êtes payés que depuis le XIVème siècle ?  
\- Parce que, répond sèchement Roxas qui a l'air d'avoir plus ou moins compris qu'Axel joue avec lui.

 Il quitte la table et part chercher sa tasse de thé oubliée. Il se rassied en face d'Axel et prend une gorgée. Froid, évidemment, c'est loin d'être aussi intéressant que l'assiette qui est toujours là. Il aurait sans doute mieux fait d'aller dans sa chambre.

Axel fixe Roxas une seconde. Puis son assiette. Puis Roxas.

\- … Tu as faim ?  
\- Jamais.

Il se bat contre l’envie de sourire.

\- Mais tu as envie de goûter.

Roxas ne répond pas. Il n’en a pas besoin - Axel en est quasi certain. Il se penche un peu vers lui, le visage aussi lisse et calme qu’il le peut. Il ne faudrait pas le vexer encore plus.

\- Ce sont des lasagnes au thon et aux légumes du soleil. Des tomates, des courgettes, de l’aubergine et du poivron. Et du _persil._ Tu peux goûter, si tu veux.

Roxas est tout raide contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il essaye de regarder ailleurs sans y parvenir. C'est que ça _sent_ jusque sous son nez, c'est riche et épicé, le parfum en lui-même est déjà délicieux. Il s'agite sur sa chaise en silence.

Axel se lève pour aller chercher une autre fourchette. Une fois rassis, il la tend en direction de Roxas.

\- Réponds à la question.

On voit sur le visage pâle de l'adolescent (quel âge peut-il bien avoir ?) que les maxillaires travaillent tandis qu'il essaye de résister.

Il tient huit secondes.

\- D'accord, d'accord ! craque-t-il finalement.

Il tend la main pour attraper le couvert, mais Axel lève soudainement le bras, le plaçant hors de sa portée. Ses sourcils haussés parlent pour lui. Il ne la lui fera pas à l’envers. La faucheuse le regarde de travers - c'est qu'il a des expressions en fait !

\- Est-ce que j’ai précisé que c’était _cuisiné maison ?  
_\- Ah, le diable t'emporte ! En 1353, ça faisait plusieurs années qu'une épidémie de peste faisait mourir des gens par milliers. Les faucheuses n'avaient aucun répit, il paraît que la moitié des effectifs ont été remplacés à cette époque. On est un nombre fixe et je ne sais pas combien alors pas la peine de me demander. Toujours est-il que les faucheuses de l'époque se sont mises en grève, je te laisse imaginer la panique.  
\- … Elles ont mis des robes jaunes et réclamé la démission du président ?  
_-_ Euh, non pourquoi ?

Axel fait la moue devant sa blague, tombée à plat.

Il secoue la tête.

\- Pour rien. Continue, je t’en prie. C’est super intéressant.  
\- Hé bien, la grève a duré quelques jours. Il était impossible d'alléger la charge de travail puisqu'on ne pouvait pas augmenter le nombre de faucheuses ni diminuer le nombre de morts. Mais elles ont obtenu de ne plus travailler pour rien. Et depuis, on est payés. Je peux avoir cette fourchette maintenant ?  
\- Mais avec plaisir ! Merci de ta coopération.

Et il se dépêche de lui tendre l’ustensile - avant que l’autre ne décide de grimper sur la table pour le lui arracher des mains. Il a comme l’impression qu’il n’en est plus si loin. Mieux vaut ne pas le titiller trop longtemps.

Mentalement, Axel se promet de lui laisser une part un peu plus grande que juste une ou deux bouchées - il l’a bien mérité, au vu de la réponse plus qu’explicite qu’il lui a fourni. C’est probablement la plus grande quantité de mots qui est sortie de la bouche de la Faucheuse en une seule fois, depuis qu’ils se sont rencontrés.

Avec un sourire, il pousse l’assiette jusqu’à la mettre bien au centre de la table.

\- Bon appétit, du coup.

La faucheuse sépare une bouchée de lasagne du reste et, plutôt, que de la manger, entreprend d'en isoler chaque ingrédient. Puis il les porte tour à tour à sa bouche et mâche longuement, un air d'intense concentration sur le visage. Pâte, thon, un morceau d'aubergine, un petit bout de poivron. Et il recommence avec une autre bouchée mais cette fois en combinant les ingrédients deux par deux. C'est après ça seulement qu'il commence à manger normalement, toujours focalisé sur ce qui se passe dans sa bouche.

C’est un spectacle absolument fascinant à regarder. Si tout à l’heure c’était Roxas qui fixait une fourchette des yeux, c’est maintenant au tour d’Axel de faire exactement pareil - sans même s’en rendre compte. Il lui faut observer deux ou trois autres bouchées avant de se rappeler qu’il a _faim_ , et qu’il ferait bien de manger aussi.

Non sans avoir, au préalable, soigneusement noté dans son esprit de faire des portions plus grandes pour ses repas désormais. C’est un spectacle dont il n’a clairement pas envie de se passer.

\- Ça te plait ? risque-t-il en direction de son colocataire, qui mâche avec une application à faire rougir les meilleurs critiques culinaires.  
\- Ch'est délichieux, répond la faucheuse à travers sa bouchée de légumes.

Il semble d'humeur encore moins bavarde qu'avant, maintenant qu'il mange.

Et vu la vitesse à laquelle il est en train d’engloutir tout ça, il vaut mieux qu’Axel se taise aussi, s’il désire contenter son estomac pour ce soir. Ce qu’il s’applique donc à faire, jusqu’à ce que son assiette soit vidée de toute nourriture, presque aussi impeccable que si elle sortait de l’armoire. Le roux débarrasse la table pour aller poser l’assiette dans l’évier et la remplir d’eau. Il hésite une seconde devant le panier de fruits sur le comptoir, avant de lancer à Roxas :

\- … Tu aimes les pommes ?

La faucheuse suit son regard vers les fruits et les regarde un moment, réfléchissant à la question.

 - Je ne sais plus, avoue-t-il finalement.

Axel fronce les sourcils une seconde. Cette réponse n’était… clairement pas celle qu’il attendait. Et il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais elle chiffonne quelque chose en lui.

Cela dit, il commence à se faire tard et il n’est pas certain que Roxas ait encore envie de s’épancher sur sa vie de Faucheuse. Et puis, il n’a plus vraiment d’arguments pour le faire parler. Haussant les épaules, il attrape une pomme et la lui jette.

\- Bon, bah goûte ! Ça te rafraichira peut-être la mémoire, qui sait ?

Roxas regarde la pomme qui vient vers lui puis le dépasse. Il se retourne. Le fruit vole jusque dans le salon avant de rouler sous le canapé.

Bon, les réflexes, c’est pas vraiment ça. Après, si tout son travail consiste à cueillir les âmes de gens morts - et donc, par définition, qui ne bougent _plus_ \- c’est probablement pas si étonnant.

Il se lève et, galérant plus que nécessaire à cause de sa grande robe, se met à quatre pattes pour aller la chercher. Assis par terre, il s'adosse au canapé et après l'avoir essuyée sur un pan de son habit, il la croque.

\- C'est bon, dit-il. Mais pas autant que les lasagnes.

\- Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment ! renvoie Axel une fois sa propre bouchée avalée.

À l’instar de la partie principale du repas, le dessert est englouti en silence. Axel jette de temps en temps des regards à son colocataire, qui n’a pas bougé de là où il s’est assis, et mastique en fixant le vide devant lui. À peine bizarre.

Une fois son trognon jeté à la poubelle, le roux jette un regard à la vaisselle qui est dans son évier.

Et baille. À s’en décrocher la mâchoire.

Maintenant que son estomac est rempli, son corps semble décidé à lui rappeler que tout ce qu’il a vécu dans la journée suffirait pour remplir quatre ou cinq semaines d’une vie ordinaire. La fatigue lui tombe dessus comme une couverture de plomb, et il ne bataille pas bien longtemps.

S’étirant, il bâille une nouvelle fois puis se tourne vers Roxas.

\- Ouais, bah je crois que ça va être tout pour moi, hein.

Roxas hoche la tête.

\- Bonne nuit, alors ? propose-t-il.  
\- Ouaip, à toi aussi.

Un dernier bâillement a raison de lui. Tournant les talons, il traverse l'appartement en quelques enjambées et referme la porte de sa chambre dans son dos.

Le temps de se défaire de ses vêtements et de s'écrouler dans son lit, et Axel dort déjà comme un mort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note à l’intention de ceux qui pourraient lire ce truc dans des années, ça a été écrit en 2019. Nous sommes en pleine crise des Gilets Jaunes en France, pendant que la chatte de feu Karl Lagerfeld vient juste d’hériter de plus de pognon que vous et moi n’en verrons probablement jamais de notre vie. Je précise que l’allusion à Lagerfeld faite dans ce chapitre a été écrite le jour de son décès, plusieurs heures avant l’annonce et qu’on a un peu flippé en tombant sur la news du coup.  
> Voilà voilà pour le contexte.


	3. La Mort et les réalités de la vie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le chapitre est depuis des lustres sur fanfiction.net, mais votre misérable servante ici-présente (aka Ahnranya) avait... zappé. Mille excuses pour ce contretemps, je vais aller me fouetter avec du saucisson pour être sûre de ne pas recommencer.   
> Bonne lecture !

_ Besoin de rien, envie de tout _

_ J'ai cherché le garçon, je l'ai trouvé tout là-haut  _

_ Un t-shirt blanc jusqu'aux genoux _

_ J'ai perdu la raison, j'veux ma dose de Roméo  _

_ Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, _

_ Quelque chose d'étrange se passe autour de toi  _

Yelle

 

Le son du réveil tire Axel de son sommeil sans aucune forme de pitié pour ses doux rêves. 

…. Ou plutôt le coma de six heures qui l’a englouti la veille. Il lui faut un moment pour réussir à émerger et mettre fin au bruit strident qui envahit toute la pièce. Un grognement plus tard, il passe la main dans ses épis pour se masser le crâne. 

Il est beaucoup trop fatigué. Il faut vraiment qu’il arrête de se coucher si tard. Les jeux vidéos c’est bien, mais si c’est pour se… 

Le roux plante au milieu de son chemin, jetant un coup d’oeil en direction de l’ancienne porte de son frère. Son cerveau épuisé tourne à vide quelques instants avant de lui imprimer sur un petit ticket, en grands caractères,  _ “Ding ding ! C’est pas la console qui fait que tu es crevé !” _

D’un coup, toute l’étrange soirée de la veille lui revient en tête. Les trois potentiels colocs. Raymond et sa tête de Raymond. Puis ce dernier, étalé mort par terre et une Faucheuse à l’air de poupée de porcelaine blasée. 

La Mort. 

Et son nouveau coloc. 

Il hésite presque une minute avant de se tourner d’un pas lent vers la porte de l’autre chambre, et de se planter devant. Une profonde inspiration, puis il toque. 

Pas de réponse. 

Une hésitation de plus, le temps pour son esprit de se dire qu’il a peut-être tout inventé, et puis il ouvre la porte. La chambre est vide, les draps sont faits. Il n’y a pas de faux de deux mètres appuyée contre le mur en face de lui. 

… Mais il y a bien quelques sacs, par terre, près de la penderie. Des sacs remplis, il le sait, de longues robes noires en cachemire ou en soie, parce que ce gosse - en est-il seulement un ? - a des goûts de luxe. 

Axel soupire, puis se détourne en refermant la porte. 

Il faut qu’il aille aux toilettes. 

 

**.oOo.**

 

Trois bons quarts d’heure plus tard, Axel est douché, habillé, un peu plus frais et en train de manger des tartines en réfléchissant à tout ce qui lui est arrivé la veille. 

Visiblement, Roxas n’est pas dans les parages. Il a dû partir bosser, vu que sa faux n’est pas là non plus. Axel se demande un peu quand il rentrera… et surtout, s’il le fera en passant par la porte ou en se téléportant. 

Il aimerait bien rester pour le savoir, mais il se trouve qu’il a lui aussi un boulot. Et si son responsable est sympa au niveau des horaires, il faut pas non plus qu’il exagère. Maintenant qu’il s’est trouvé quelqu’un pour payer le loyer avec lui, il ne faudrait pas qu’il perde son propre revenu. 

Il ferme donc cérémonieusement la porte derrière lui - même s’il doute que son colocataire se souvienne de se servir des clés en revenant - et part en direction de l’arrêt de bus. Le trajet est aussi mouvementé que d’habitude. C’est à dire, pas du tout. 

Quinze minutes plus tard, il pousse la porte du bâtiment principal en saluant le gardien d’une main. Il traverse tout le bâtiment jusqu’au bureau de son collègue, qu’il trouve en train de siroter un café. 

\- Yo, Saix. 

\- Axel. Serais-tu tombé du lit ? C’est la seule explication pour te voir ici à l’heure… 

\- Mauvaise langue, je le suis toujours. 

\- Sur un autre fuseau horaire que le nôtre, peut-être, oui. 

Axel lui renvoie une grimace - il sait que malgré son air qui illustre parfaitement l’expression “avoir un balai coincé dans le fondement”, Saix est en train de plaisanter. 

Enfin… il en est quasiment sûr, en tout cas. 

Une fois débarrassé de sa veste, Axel se tourne à nouveau vers lui, mains sur les hanches. 

\- Bon, je mets quelle casquette, aujourd’hui ? 

\- Nettoyeur. L’atelier B12 a bien besoin d’être dépoussiéré, la classe de débutants va aller faire un cours là-bas. Et il y a pas mal de matériel d’acrylique qui va aussi avoir besoin d’un bon coup. 

\- De l’acrylique. Génial… 

\- Cache ta joie. Ta pause est à 13 heures. Après on a besoin de toi pour le cours d’anatomie avancée. 

\- Comme prof ? 

\- Rêve pas, à moins que tu puisses trouver quelqu’un pour prendre ta place. 

\- Hé, on peut toujours demander. Bon, ben, à plus tard du coup. 

\- Hmmm. 

Il adresse un signe de la main à son collègue - et ami, quoi qu’on puisse dire. C’est grâce à lui qu’il a obtenu ce boulot, deux ans auparavant, en sortant de l’école d’art. Il aurait préféré pouvoir vivre de son art pleinement ou au moins devenir prof, mais il n’avait pas les qualifications requises, et l’école ne peut pas l’employer à temps plein pour ça. 

Alors à la place, il fait un peu tous les petits boulots qu’on peut lui refiler. Du nettoyage des classes au remplacement du matériel, en passant par le rangement, l’assistance aux enseignants… ou même faire le modèle. 

Et parfois, en de rares occasions quand le budget peut le permettre, il organise des ateliers pour enseigner certaines techniques de peintures moins… académiques. Ce sont probablement ses moments préférés. 

Armé de son balai, il prend la direction de la salle que Saïx lui a indiqué. La première chose qu’il fait en entrant est d’ouvrir en grand les fenêtres - ce n’est plus de la poussière qu’il y a ici mais un autel au dieu de la décomposition, sans aucune hésitation. 

Il lui faut bien deux heures pour réussir à remettre toute la salle en état et s’assurer qu’aucun étudiant ne mourra d’une crise d’asthme là-dedans. Ils auraient des problèmes sinon - même s’il peut dire qu’il connaît quelqu’un dans ce milieu, maintenant. 

La pensée le fait vaguement sourire, tandis qu’il retourne ranger ses instruments de nettoyage… pour attraper du White Spirit. 

Il déteste l’odeur de ce produit. Mais il n’y a malheureusement que ça qui puisse vraiment venir à bout des taches incrustées d’acrylique. C’est pourtant pas faute de répéter à ses collègues d’apprendre aux étudiants à nettoyer leur matériel. Mais non, ces derniers oublient toujours de laisser les pinceaux humides pour que la peinture ne sèche pas dessus, ou à correctement les nettoyer ensuite. 

Et résultat ? Axel qui doit se farcir plus d’une centaine de pinceaux et de palettes, certains parfois recouverts de peinture séchée dans tous les coins. 

Une très, très longue session de nettoyage à prévoir, donc. Et tout ça avec un robinet qui ne crache presque que de l’eau froide et lui gèle donc les doigts en moins de quatre minutes. 

Le milieu de la journée est déjà bien dépassé quand il vient enfin à bout du dernier des pinceaux, toutes les palettes égouttant déjà sur le bord de la table à côté de lui. Il fait craquer ses cervicales en se relevant, et jette un coup d’oeil à l’heure. 

Treize heures moins dix. Après une matinée pareille, il sait que Saix ne lui en voudra pas de prendre sa pause un peu plus tôt. Surtout avec ce qui l’attend droit derrière. Il aime son job, il ne va pas revenir là-dessus - il préfère pouvoir travailler au milieu de tout ce matériel qu’il aime tant plutôt qu’à la caisse d’un supermarché - mais parfois, il aimerait pouvoir rentrer autrement qu’épuisé et courbaturé par tout ce qu’il fait ici. 

Sa demi-heure - bon, quarante minutes - de pause passe comme un éclair. Il a à peine le temps de déguster son sandwich décharné tout en se demandant si Roxas pourrait en aimer le goût, puis d’envisager une sieste, que Saix passe déjà la tête par la porte de la salle de pause pour lui indiquer qu’on l’attend pour le cours de l’après-midi. 

Avec un soupir, il hoche la tête… Puis se dirige vers les vestiaires, au bout du couloir. Quelques instants plus tard, il en ressort vêtu d’un peignoir, et rejoint une des salles de classe. Les élèves lèvent la tête à son entrée et il les salue d’un sourire et d’un signe de la main. L’enseignante, Tifa, est une de ses amies. Il l’a rencontrée en fac, alors qu’il n’était qu’un blanc-bec arrogant. Elle finissait sa dernière année et lui avait mis un sacré coup de poing, à l’occasion d’une de ses remarques fort peu élégantes. Il avait toujours pris soin, après, de ne pas la mettre en colère. 

Craindre de perdre une dent à cause d’un coup ? Très peu pour lui de recommencer ça. 

\- Bienvenue, Axel. Jeune gens, voici notre modèle pour aujourd’hui. Il vous changera un peu du précédent, j’en suis sûre. 

\- Le précédent, c’était… ? releva Axel. 

\- Rude. 

\- Oh… En effet, changement radical. 

Un clin d’oeil de la brune, auquel il sourit, amusé. Niveau muscles, il ne faisait clairement pas le poids face à la montagne qu’était son collègue. Mais Tifa avait raison, ça leur ferait un changement appréciable. 

\- Bref, assurez vous de croquer correctement ce sac d’os ! Axel, on commence par quelques poses basiques pour s’échauffer, cinq minutes chacune, ok ? 

\- Pas de problèmes. 

Laissant tomber son peignoire, il grimpe sur l’estrade et commence par s’assoir sur la chaise qu’on a laissé là pour lui. Deux heures et demies de poses l’attendent, il vaut mieux qu’il se ménage pour commencer, s’il ne veut pas finir avec des crampes dans le dos comme lors de sa toute première séance. 

Se concentrant sur le fait de figer ses muscles pour ne plus bouger d’un demi-centimètre, il laisse son esprit vagabonder, ne bougeant que lorsque la sonnerie indiquant la fin d’un temps de pose retentit. 

Etrangement - ou pas ? - il se surprend à penser plusieurs fois à Roxas, et à son étrange air blasé. Qu’est-il en train de faire, lui ? Est-ce qu’il est déjà rentré ? Ou bien fauche-t-il encore les honnêtes gens qui cherchent de simple colocs ? Quelque part, c’est étrange de l’imaginer en train de cueillir des âmes. Surtout armé de cette faux qu’il trimballait hier, tellement fois plus grande que lui. 

Le fait de penser à tout ça, nu au milieu d’un tas de gens en train de le coucher sur papier, lui semble encore plus loufoque. Une situation aussi irréelle… au milieu du réel. Parfois, il se demande s’il n’a pas tout rêvé, au final. Mais les sacs dans l’ancienne chambre de son frère, ce matin, étaient bien là pour lui prouver que ce n’était pas le cas. Il ne lui reste plus qu’à voir ce qu’il se passera, quand il…

\- Axel ? Ouhou ? 

\- Hmmm ? relève-t-il, secouant sa tête pour sortir de ses pensées. 

\- J’ai dit, c’est fini. Tu peux te rhabiller, l’exhibitionniste. 

\- Dis pas ça, Tifa. On sait tous les deux que tu es folle de mon corps. 

\- Pour y mettre des coups, certainement, oui… 

Le rouquin rit. 

Puis, prudent, s’écarte d’un pas tandis qu’il remet son peignoir. Cette femme a tellement de force qu’elle serait capable de lui briser une côte en lui mettant un coup de coude. Et il n’a pas vraiment envie de tenter l’expérience. 

Il salue les élèves qui sont tous en train de ranger leur matériel, et retourne dans les vestiaires se changer. Quelques minutes plus tard, il recroise Tifa, qui sort également de sa salle de classe. 

\- T’étais sacrément dans la lune toi, dis-donc ! 

\- Mmmh, peut-être bien ouais. 

\- Une nouvelle conquête qui t’occupe l’esprit ? Tu veux en parler autour d’un verre, peut-être ? ajoute-t-elle avec un clin d’oeil. 

Sacrée Tifa. 

Toujours à l’affût de ses histoires de coeur - pour le conseiller ou pour en rire, ça, il ne sait pas vraiment. Probablement un peu des deux. 

\- Ravale tes espoirs, Tif’. Je suis simplement crevé. Je crois que je vais plutôt rentrer chez moi m’écrouler, du coup. 

\- Oh, bon. Tant pis. Une prochaine fois, alors ? 

\- Ça marche. Bonne soirée ! 

\- La même, Axel. 

Après un rapide détour par le bureau de Saix pour annoncer son départ, Axel quitte le bâtiment. Il est à peine 17 heures et le soleil brille, aussi décide-t-il de rentrer à pied, faisant un détour par la supérette non loin de chez lui pour acheter de quoi faire à manger pour ce soir. Tout en prévoyant, l’air de rien, de plus grosses doses. 

Son coeur semble battre plus vite que la normale lorsqu’il arrive enfin en bas de son immeuble. Il fait un crochet par la boite aux lettres pour la trouver vide - tiens ? pas de courrier, ou quelqu’un est-il passé  _ avant _ ? - puis monte les escaliers quatre à quatre. 

La porte est fermée. 

Et l’appartement vide

\- Roxas ? 

Pas de réponses. Visiblement, Axel est rentré le premier. 

Avec un soupir, il enlève sa veste, se débarrasse de ses chaussures et va se chercher de quoi grignoter dans son frigo. Quelques instants plus tard, il est écroulé sur le canapé, la télécommande dans les mains et la manette plus très loin. 

Il a commencé un niveau hier, mais avec tout ça, il n’a jamais pu le terminer. Autant le faire mainte… 

\- Bonjour.

La voix derrière lui manque de lui faire ravaler son extrait de naissance. 

\- Ça va pas ? Tu es tout pâle, s'enquit la Faucheuse.

\- Mec. On avait dit “ _ pas de téléportation”  _ ! Refais ça et c’est à mon âme que tu parleras !

\- On avait aussi dit que je ne pouvais pas circuler dans l'immeuble habillé comme ça, j'ai dû choisir.

Il écarte les bras pour qu'Axel puisse admirer son choix du jour : la robe en voiles de mousseline. Effet Voldemort-dans-le-cimetière garanti.

Axel ne peut effectivement rien répondre à ça. C’est presque étrange d’entendre le gam… la faucheuse faire preuve d’autant de logique. Cela dit, il soulève un point important. S’il veut conserver un coeur en bonne santé, il va falloir que Roxas puisse utiliser les portes. 

Pendant un instant, il hésite. Il regarde sa manette. Puis le Voldemort miniature dans son salon. La manette. Voldemort miniature. Manette. Voldemort. 

Enfin, un gros soupir. 

\- Bon. Faut vraiment qu’on t’achète des fringues. 

\- Je veux bien, mais mon mon budget est limité… Je l'ai achetée le mois dernier.

Il fait remuer les voiles de sa tenue de Mangemort, comme si ça allait faire comprendre à Axel pourquoi ça lui a coûté deux ou trois mois de salaire.

L’argument n’a pas vraiment d’effet sur lui. Il retient plutôt un autre soupir, et se pince l’arête du nez. Etrangement, il sent que ça risque d’être  _ long _ . 

\- Pas grave. On fera avec les moyens du bord. Au pire je t’avancerai. 

Mieux vaut ça que bouffer les pissenlits par la racine plus tôt que prévu. 

Il jeta un regard en coin à son nouveau colocataire, prêt à lui dire de mettre une tenue plus adéquate pour aller faire du shopping que le dernier peignoir du croque-mort en vogue, avant que son cerveau ne le rattrape pour lui tapoter avec insistance sur l’épaule. 

Il n’a pas de  _ tenue plus adéquate. _ D’où la nécessité de cette expédition. 

Cette fois-ci, le soupir arrive bel et bien. 

Il tergiverse quelques instants, avant de se rendre compte que c’est bien la seule solution envisageable - à moins de proposer à la Faucheuse d’y aller à poil, et il n’ose vraiment pas le faire. Le gamin est capable de le prendre au pied de la lettre.

\- Bon, viens avec moi. Je vais te prêter quelques fringues. 

Roxas le suit jusque dans sa chambre, docile. Axel entreprend de fouiller sa propre garde-robe à la recherche de ses vêtements les plus petits. Il trouve un t-shirt de l'Incroyable  Hulk  qui a rétréci et qu'il ne peut plus porter mais qu'il garde quand même parce que bon, c'est collector (et parce que c'est Reno qui a fait de la merde avec la machine à laver ce jour-là, Axel pourra donc un jour s'en servir pour rappeler à son frère qu'il lui en doit une, preuve à l'appui). Le pantalon c'est moins simple, mais il finit par dégoter un truc qui ferme avec un lacet et qui peut se serrer tant qu'on veut.

Il faudra retrousser trois fois le bas du pantalon et le t-shirt va flotter sur le corps mince de l'adolescent,  mais il faudra faire avec.

Axel est sur le point de quitter la pièce pour laisser Roxas se changer quand une dernière interrogation vient fourbement s’immiscer dans son cerveau. 

\- Euh… Tu as besoin de sous-vêtements ? 

\- C’est à dire ? 

\- Ben, de sous-vêtements quoi ! Ce que tu mets sous la robe ? Des chaussettes ? Des… Pitié, dis moi que tu as au moins des chaussures. 

Axel ne pensait pas qu’il en serait un jour réduit à  _ espérer _ que son colocataire soit doté de chaussures. Est-ce que les situations bizarres de ce genre cesseront un jour ?

Roxas lève le bas de sa robe, révélant une paire de Air Max évidemment noires. 

\- Tu veux voir le reste aussi ? demande-t-il sans sourire.

\- … Je vais décliner cette proposition. J’te laisse te changer. 

Sans laisser le temps à Roxas de répondre, Axel tourne les talons et referme la porte de sa chambre derrière lui. Il aurait bien répondu oui pour se foutre de sa gueule… mais il y a fort à parier que Roxas l’aurait  _ pris au mot _ . Et il n’est pas sûr de vouloir voir les sous-vêtements d’un adolescent qui n’a même pas eu le temps d’avoir eu ses dents de sagesse avant de devenir immortel...

Peu importe l’âge qu’il a en réalité. 

La Faucheuse le rejoint quelques instants plus tard. Et la vision qu’il offre est… magnifique. Axel a soudainement l’impression de se retrouver face à face avec un copier-coller rétréci de lui-même. Mais en blond. Avec les yeux bleus. Et une sale anémie, aussi. 

Il lui faut quelques secondes avant de se gratter la gorge et de reprendre contenance. 

\- Euh, bon. Ça va, assez confortable pour toi ? 

La faucheuse se tortille un peu, frottant ses genoux l'un contre l'autre.

\- Ça fait bizarre que mes jambes se touchent pas mais sinon ça va. On y va ? Il est déjà tard.

Axel choisit de ne pas relever la remarque et, à la place, hoche la tête. 

\- Tu as un style de vêtements que tu préfères ? 

\- Les…

\- Et ne me réponds pas “les robes noires”.

Roxas referme la bouche et reste coi.

Après quelques secondes de silence, voyant qu’il n’était pas décidé à répondre, Axel soupire. 

\- Bon. Bah on va aller dans le magasin le plus proche et voir si quelque chose te parle. Allez, viens. 

Ils traversent le couloir et prennent l’ascenseur dans un long silence pensif, Axel réfléchissant à la distance qui séparait son appartement des différentes boutiques. Finalement, ce que lui avait dit Roxas quelques minutes auparavant lui revint en mémoire, et il choisit de faire un petit détour. Une friperie sera économiquement plus intéressante pour son colocataire. Et plus diversifiée au niveau des styles, aussi, probablement… 

Ils y parviennent en dix minutes. Axel reprend la parole, tandis qu’il ouvre la porte à son compagnon. 

\- J’te préviens, ce sont des vêtements de seconde main. Mais ils seront moins chers. Essaye de prendre au moins deux ou trois pantalons, pareil pour les t-shirts. Ok ? 

\- D'accord, répond la faucheuse en entrant dans le magasin.

Il s'arrête et regarde autour de lui avec circonspection. C'est clairement pas H&M, c'est plus fouillis mais bien plus adéquat aussi. Une vendeuse les salue depuis le comptoir et s'approche, attirée sans nul doute par l'allure d'enfant égaré que Roxas se tape dans les vêtements d'Axel. C'est vrai qu'il est mignon, à le voir comme ça, mais si elle savait...

\- Bonsoir messieurs. Je peux vous aider ? demande-t-elle avec un gentil sourire.

Roxas fait mine de répondre mais Axel l'interrompt aussitôt. Plutôt être grossier que de risquer qu'il demande le rayon des robes en broderie Anglaise.

\- C'est gentil mais on devrait pouvoir se débrouiller. Merci. 

Elle hoche la tête et recule, sourcils froncés. Axel se permett un sourire d'excuses, avant de concentrer son attention sur Roxas. 

Ce dernier est en train de fureter entre les rayons de vêtements, ses doigts glissant sur les différents tissus. 

\- Tu vois quelque chose qui t'intéresse ? 

Sans surprise, le blond sort un cintre sur lequel pend un chemisier en faux satin noir. Ruban au col et dentelles aux manches. 

Axel a soudainement envie de mordre dans un coussin pour ne pas hurler. 

\- Ça j'aime bien.

\- Roxas… ôte-moi d’un doute. Tu n’es pas une femme, si ? 

\- Non. Pourquoi ? 

\- Parce que ça, c’est un  _ vêtement de femme. _

Le blond lui renvoie son regard spécial  _ je-suis-mort-à-l’intérieur _ . Celui qu’il lui lance visiblement quand un détail lui échappe et qu’il attend qu’Axel s’explique. Ce dernier commence à se demander s’il n’aurait pas dû d’abord lui faire un cours sur la mode moderne, avant de le balancer dans la première boutique de fripes venue. 

Avec un soupir, il essaye de se limiter au minimum d’explications possible. 

\- De nos jours, il y a certains vêtements typés plus féminins ou masculins. Les robes, les jupes, la dentelle, les rubans et certaines couleurs sont clairement féminins. Comme ce que tu tiens là. Autre chose ? 

Le peu de patience qu’il lui reste lui souffle que si Roxas ne se décide pas très vite pour quelque chose de classique - du même genre que ce qu’il a sur le dos en ce moment, mais à sa taille, Axel va craquer et choisir pour lui. Peut-être que ce ne serait pas plus mal, tout compte fait. 

Sauf que les mains de la Faucheuse se resserrent sur le tissu.

\- Mais je veux celui-là.

Regardant autour de lui, il repère un pantalon qu'il met en dessous du chemisier. Au moins c'est un jean, même si évidemment il est noir. Axel n'a rien le temps de dire que Roxas lui dépose ses frusques sur les bras et entreprend d'enlever le t-shirt qu'il porte. 

Le plus vieux sent qu’il n’est plus qu’à un cheveux de la crise cardiaque. Ou de la rupture d’anévrisme. 

\- T-WOW ! Tu fais quoi là ?! 

Roxas porte sur lui le regard de la candeur personnifiée.

\- Ben j'essaye. Non?

Inspiration. 

Expiration. 

Ne pas mordre dans un cintre ne pas mordre dans un cintre  _ nepasmordredansuncintre! _

Axel pointe du doigt un petit renfoncement au fond de la boutique. 

\- Quand on essaye des vêtements, on le fait dans un espace  _ privé _ , chuchote-t-il furieusement. Il y a des gens que la nudité gêne ! 

Il glisse un regard noir vers les vêtements qu’il est toujours en train de trimballer. Un compromis est peut-être une bonne idée, s’il ne veut pas finir en crise de nerf complète. Surtout qu'ils se sont déjà assez fait remarquer; la vendeuse n'a plus bougé de derrière son comptoir mais elle les regarde comme si c'était eux qui avaient mis le feu à Notre Dame de Paris. Axel se pince le nez, expire encore une fois, puis se reconcentre sur Roxas. Ce dernier a déjà amorcé un mouvement en direction des cabines, et il doit l’attraper par l’épaule pour l’empêcher de décamper. Un regard étrange accueille son geste - mais il choisit de se concentrer sur le plus urgent. 

\- Minute, papillon. 

\- Quoi ? 

\- Ok pour que tu essayes…  _ ça _ . Mais à une condition. 

Roxas lui renvoie un regard plat. Il prend ça pour une invitation à continuer. 

\- Tu prends au moins trois  t-shirts. De différentes couleurs. Vu ? 

\- … D'accord.

Cinq minutes plus tard Roxas se dirige vers la cabine avec les trois hauts promis - un t-shirt de Pink Floyd (noir MAIS avec le prisme coloré devant alors bon…), un gris anthracite (“C'est le gris le plus noir que j'aie jamais vu...”) et un blanc. Il embarque aussi un blue-jean et un trois-quarts en treillis qu'Axel lui a presque fait prendre de force.

Les t-shirts vont… à peu près. L'encolure du blanc est si large qu'on voit ses clavicules et il lui couvre les cuisses. Axel tente plus ou moins de protester mais Roxas ne veut rien entendre (“Tu as dit  _ pas de robe.  _ Ce n'est pas une robe.”) Le blue-jean est trop long pour que ça puisse se rattraper avec un revers mais au bout de trois quarts d'heure de travail acharné (avec des négociations pareilles on résoudrait le conflit israélo-palestinien, pense Axel), ils ressortent de la friperie avec deux gros sacs de fringues plus ou moins admissibles mais quand même beaucoup mieux que les déguisements de Shinigami qui occupent maintenant la penderie de Reno. Avec tout ça, le soir est tombé quand ils rentrent chez eux et Axel met une quatre-fromages surgelée dans le four pendant que son colocataire range ses nouvelles affaires dans sa garde-robe. Il est tellement fatigué qu’il n’a même pas le courage de laver un peu de la salade qu’il a au frigo pour accompagner sa pizza. Il se contente de l’engloutir et de s’effondrer sur le canapé avec un livre. Il craint un peu d’allumer la télé car il devine que si Roxas vient à passer par là, ça va demander un paquet d’explications et là, tout de suite… il n’a pas le courage.

**Author's Note:**

> Oubliez pas la review ou le kudo, ça coûte rien et ça nourrit bien !


End file.
